


Warm Kisses, Intimate Bodies

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Lives, Romance, Shameless Smut, but only for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Woken up by kisses and lead by his husband into passionate morning sex, Obi-Wan is more than happy to follow and fall into this loving Husband's plans.





	Warm Kisses, Intimate Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine, I don't own the boys I'm just playing. 
> 
> It's like a billion different mini aus in one really but like, qui lives and bondmates.

Obi-Wan felt kisses being placed around his belly and hips, both bare from the night before. The scratch of beard over soft skin and light dustings of body hair left him moaning and stretching with a smile. The bed was warm even with only the one sheet covering them both.

A soft giggle behind lips came when the kisses to his belly became little lipping nibbles.

“Darling please, it tickles when you do that.” Obi-Wan grinned, eyes still closed.

A smile was felt on his skin followed by a rumbling murmur, “Forgive me my dear, but you just taste so good to me. I can’t help but taste you with my whole mouth.” Obi-Wan heard a deep intake of breath with the nose brushing slowly up the middle of his belly up the thin line of red-blond hair to his breast bone. “And you smell like an aphrodisiac made just for me.” 

Little wet presses of lips kept along the line to where the hair spread out in a generously spread but lightly fuzzed patch, surrounding his nipples and just below his collar bones. A hum caused Obi-Wan to grunt softly, those lips so close to his left nipple buzzing it pleasantly. His eyes finally opened and he looked down his nose at his love. His neck folded together wasn’t the best look according to him, but it was a good look to his bed partner when those bright blue eyes looked up. Those soft lips finally sealing over the flat caramel coloured bud, tongue giving light little flicks and lighting up Obi-Wan’s body. 

“Mmm, Qui-Gon, please don’t tease so early, my love. My cock is already well interested in what you were doing to my stomach.” His hand came down from just above his messy bed hair, fingers diving and tangling in silvered chestnut strands and tugging softly. Qui-Gon’s answering growl was worth the strength to move sleep lazy muscles. His nails scratched wonderfully against Qui-Gon’s warm scalp, a pleasuring feeling in the force as Qui-Gon reveled in it. 

“Do we have time for this darling?” Obi-Wan asked, taking the first few deep breaths post sleep, body shivering as he stretched out. 

“It’s our day-off of many my own, we can indulge today. Anakin is with the padawans on a camping trip remember? Or shall I tell you again how we have a full two weeks to enjoy a rest for ourselves.” Qui-Gon lifted up onto his one elbow for balance, the other hand going to cup Obi-Wan’s bearded jaw as he moved to nuzzle and kiss and lick Obi-Wan’s neck and throat. Wet trails were left behind in gifts for the vocalizations of pleasure coming from Qui-Gon’s bondmate. 

“Mm? Can you remind me in a more physical manner then?” Obi-Wan teased before gasping as his love bit down and suckled the love bite to fruition. The hand he had in Qui-Gon’s hair tightened, head tilting back to allow for more of those bites. “Qui- Oh Force give me more.” 

“I thought you don’t like too many of my hickies?” Qui-Gon teased, words buzzing Obi-Wan’s neck just as the hum had buzzed his nipple, pleasantly and arousingly. 

“Not on a mission. Oh kark Qui-Gon, mark me up. Let the temple know I am yours.” Obi-Wan arched his back a bit, toes curling at the bottom of their bed. 

“They already do my Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon moved to nibble Obi-Wan’s earlobe causing a soft whimper to fall in the warm bedroom air. “The wedding tattoos already scream that we are each other's bondmate. But I guess some more- temporary tattoos would help say you are definitely off limits.” Obi-Wan lay still when Qui-Gon ripped the sheet off of them and threw it haphazardly to the end of the bed where it was tucked in. He drank in his fill of his naked husband, flushed down to his navel and growing pink around the thatch of copper surrounding a beautifully red and hard cock, leaking little drops of precum that shone like crystals in the sun peeking from the blinds. “Stunningly gorgeous. My Obi-Wan, my love, my mate. Let me make love to you?”

“Yes. Always darling.” Obi-Wan bit his lip, eyes blowing out with desire as his husband swung a leg over his hips, settling on top of slim hips. He ran his hands up from hairy knees and thighs to were Qui-Gon’s cock was nested in wiry brown and grey curls, testicles softer in feel that had a rolling moan following the tender touching. “Good morning my husband.” Obi-Wan finally said. He was more awake now looking up at his bondmate. 

“Good morning  _ my _ husband.” Qui-Gon smiled. “Keep touching me please my love, not quite hard enough yet.” The older used to blush at not being fast to his full hardness, now however he knew that his body needed the time to fill his cock but it gave them both time to play with each other. 

The moan at the soft squeeze to Qui-Gon’s sack left Obi-Wan smiling in awe, still ridiculously happy that he could pleasure his husband with just an easy touch. He kept playing with the heavy balls in his cupped fingers, tugging a little and earning a stuttered thrust of hips. 

“Oh-ho, sensitive my mate?” Obi-Wan laughed a little, tugging again and getting a thorough shudder.

“You damn well know I am.” Qui-Gon groaned under his breath. “How many times have I oragasmed from your touch here alone my dear?”

“Plenty darling, plenty.” Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon’s lips when his bondmate leaned down, loose hair curtaining them. “Why don’t you start preparing me love? I’ll keep touching anywhere I can to get you solid as stone for me.” 

Qui-Gon looked with hooded eyes at spit slick lips that were candy red. “Alright Obi-Wan, I’ll get you moaning in no time for my cock.”

“Don’t need to work for me to moan for your gorgeous penis my darling. I already want you so badly I’m thrumming with it. Just get me open enough that the stretch isn’t too much. I want to feel you filling me up, Qui.” Obi-Wan moaned bucking up in little thrusts so he was rubbing his erection against Qui-Gon’s pale cheeks.

“Force! My dear,  _ that _ coming from your lips is absolutely filthy and delightful.” 

“Good. It’s supposed to be.” The smile given was cheeky and lit up the whole room. 

Qui-Gon moved slowly to where he knelt between Obi-Wan’s pale and freckled thighs, fuzzy ginger hair on those legs had Qui-Gon petting over them before reaching for the lube they kept on Obi-Wan’s side table, cocks brushing together and sparking their need for each other higher than what the flames were on their wedding night. 

When Qui-Gon sat back on his heels he pushed Obi-Wan’s legs up towards his own chin, leaning down to kiss those knobby knees. “Hold yourself please love.” Qui-Gon watched when Obi-Wan’s cheeks separated enough to show off his dusky pink pucker, sweet enough to call to Qui-Gon and his oral fixation. 

“Eat me out later darling, want you to fuck me into oblivion. Make love to me until I'm a puddle of a knight.” The need was evident and Qui-Gon knew what that feeling was like. 

He drizzled lubricant onto his fingers and a little line over his husband’s rosebud. He rubbed his fingers together as he capped the bottle, bringing the warm fingers to Obi-Wan’s core before pressing two fingers in together. A warm groan was the welcoming song along with a wave of love and pleasure in the force around the pair. It was a quick stretch on two thick fingers before a third was added, Obi-Wan’s hands gripping his own thighs, the little touches of his force manipulation dropping from Qui-Gon’s body at the nudges to his prostate. 

“Qui! My darling, I need you.”

Qui-Gon huffed a little, “How many times do I have to tell you, I won’t hurt you my husband, my love, I know how big I am and how tight your little tush is.” A smile followed his words. “Let me make sure you enjoy every second and not in a drowning after pain.” 

Obi-Wan just groaned louder, clenching in revenge around Qui-Gon’s separating fingers. 

“Stop that love. It won’t make me go any faster, you know this.” He chided, kissing once more at the red knees covered in rich copper hair. “Such a blusher it’s all the way at your knees and ankles my love. I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking of how endearing it is.” 

A few more long drawn out moments had Qui-Gon slipping his fingers out of the thoroughly wet and loosened sheath, deeming his husband ready for a good long session of love making. 

“In me. Now.” Obi-Wan panted, face red and eyes wild.

Qui-Gon brought Obi-Wan’s legs down around his waist, pressing the head of his engorged cock against his bondmate’s entrance. “Love you.” He purred before pressing forward and making them both moan out loud, the sound encased in their room. “There we are my little Obi-Wan.”

“So- so good Qui. Oh Force! You’re always so big to me.” Obi-Wan nearly screamed as the head pushed past his prostate, inch by precious inch sliding into him and making him feel full and surrounded at the same time. 

Qui-Gon laid down over his love, sliding in all the way home and letting out a breath as he came to a stop at Obi-Wan’s flesh. Those round, flushed cheeks cradled in the hollows of Qui-Gon’s hips. “My Obi, oh dear, so welcoming inside- my perfect mate.” Qui-Gon panted as he kissed all over Obi-Wan’s chest and neck again. Light growls followed the little nips to Obi-Wan’s throat. Slow rolls of Qui-Gon’s hips beginning their long journey. “I love you my dear.” He purred, drawing out almost all the way before shoving back in and making them see stars at the delicious friction. 

“Qui!” 

“Obi.”

Sitting up a little away from the cocoon of heat they created in moments allowed freer movement for Qui-Gon to start fucking his husband in slow thrusts that plunged deep and left Obi-Wan moaning so loud that they’d be worried their entire hall would hear if they didn’t have sound barriers around each room. Sweat started to show up on their foreheads and chests, Obi-Wan’s back sticking to the sheet below him and his hands going to tacky shoulders. 

Qui-Gon let his hips rock in one continuous motion when he felt his body fall into rhythm, the force pulsing around them in time to their intimacies. Their breathing gained weight in the air, heating up the space between and around their bodies. 

Stopping only to shift up and press Obi-Wan nearly in half gave Qui-Gon more room to move and hit near perfectly each time he fucked into his husband, making Obi-Wan call out in pure bliss at the overwhelming feeling of being fucked so thoroughly into the mattress. 

Obi-Wan loved how well endowed his love was, loving being surrounded by his big husband and having such a beautiful cock to match everything else. It left him needy and breathless with each new time he bottomed during their sex and loving. 

Deep and slow changed to a faster tempo, not quite pulling out as far but giving a more climax building rhythm. The plateau of contentment hitching onto this new speed and began to build, Obi-Wan’s noises following suit and gaining volume and variety. 

Mando’a curses coming in to their little bubble of love and having an effect on Qui-Gon that left his arms shaking a little. “Oh my Obi-Wan. I love when you speak in a different language. It’s so beautiful to hear on your tongue. Like the language you play with when you suck my cock in between those gorgeous lips of yours.” Qui-Gon hiked one of Obi-Wan’s legs over his shoulder, kissing the calf. “Call out for me my mate, let me hear how good you feel from me Obi. Let me hear those words of love in your many languages. Oh kark, my husband, squeezed around me dear one. Build me up Obi and let me fall with you.”

Sweat dripped in little rivulets down their faces and bodies, flushes bright on their skin and making scars and freckles pop up like galaxies. Qui-Gon pushed himself to keep going, to press in deep and tilt just right and make his love scream out from striking dead on his prostate. “That’s it sweetheart, be as loud as you want love.” Qui-Gon panted, hair plastered to his face and neck. Obi-wan was just as sweat slick and had his own hair sticking to his forehead and temples. 

“Qui- Qui-Gon I’m close. I’m so close love, push me over! Oh Force Qui! Keep going, I’m going to cum so hard for you, I can feel it.”

“Come on Obi-Wan, cum for me my husband, nice and thick and hard for me love.” Qui-Gon encouraged him, swallowing thickly as he started to lose his pace, coming up on the edge himself from Obi-Wan’s passage squeezing and massaging him as he thrusted into his husband. “Oh Obi-Wan, come on sweetheart, let go Obi, cum for me my love. I want to watch you lose it so much. Want to watch you fall apa-” 

His words were cut off by a whole hearted scream of Qui-Gon’s name coming from those cultured lips. Qui-Gon following half a thrust a later, dropping Obi-Wan’s leg off his shoulder and shuddering hard in orgasmic bliss, eyes struggling to stay open as he moaned with his panting, watching Obi-Wan’s cock spurt thick and short ropes onto his flat and rosy belly, sticking in the downy hair there leading to the prize that was producing such salty cream. 

“O-Obi-Wan. Oh force! So good, so tight love.” Qui-Gon shivered as he let himself pump his own orgasm into his husband, throbbing fast inside his love. “Obi.” he let out a final plea of his bondmate’s name, finally falling onto Obi-Wan’s chest, weak in his whole body from such power behind their joining. “Ah-ah.” he whined with a slight aftershock that hit him hard. 

Even with their mess between them they didn’t move for a solid while, heaving in air and calming their worked over bodies from such a wake up. Both of them nearly dropping off to sleep again. Qui-Gon’s cock was soft enough that it slipped out followed by a pooling of his own semen from Obi-Wan’s body. 

The redhead groaned in how gross that felt but didn’t as much mind if the mess stayed inside him. He had a thing for Qui-Gon ‘breeding’ him on more adventurous nights. “Qui-Gon, darling. Up. I’m- well I’m all sticky.” Obi-Wan complained. 

Qui-Gon rolled off of his husband with a deep seated groan of satisfaction and annoyance of having to move from his love’s supple body. “Stay for a moment more my own, we can shower together.”

“If either of us can stand darling, I think you made me that puddle I mentioned.” Obi-Wan smirked, face still bright red but eyes as devious as ever. He looked over at his wild looking husband, sweat drying and belly covered in the mess that covered Obi-Wan’s own stomach. “Okay, okay up we get Qui, let us wash and dress and maybe make it to breakfast.” He looked at the chrono on the bookshelf in the far corner. “Or rather we can make it to an early lunch.”

“Lunch it is little one. I woke you quite late, you needed the sleep from your last meetings yesterday.” Qui-Gon chuckled softly. He scrunched his nose when he felt the cum drip down his belly and where it was sticking his softening penis to his thigh and his curls around his groin. “Oh- yes a shower is very much needed for us.”

“Well- I did say you could eat me out later. Later can be the shower.” Obi-Wan said with a hint of lust already in his words. 

“A second one for you?” Qui-Gon’s eyebrows went up. “Of course, you’re young. I’ll eat you so good you’ll be jello rather than a puddle my young and beautiful knight. I’ll clean you up as good as I can my love.”

“Wonderful. Up lazy bones, lets go.” Obi-Wan stood up and waddled to the ‘fresher with cream dripping down his thighs but his force aura was happy and content if a little randy from the prospect of a scratchy beard and soft lips exploring his most intimate area. 

Qui-Gon just laughed as he moved to follow his knight.


End file.
